House Allyrion
House Allyrion is one of the major houses in Dorne, resting between the join of the Scourge, Vaith, and Greenblood. History House Allyrion was established in days long forgotten, and has ruled the lands upon which Godsgrace now sits for generations. Though mixed with Andal and Rhoynar blood they originate from the First Men, some even claiming that they were among the first to step foot in Westeros. Through the centuries House Allyrion has remained fairly quiet, content to rule its lands in peace. Though some more ambitious Allyrions have expanded their rule along the banks of the Greenblood, and dominated their neighbours as petty kings, these conquests were the exception, not the norm, and were often lost or ceded back to other, more martially minded houses. That is not to suggest that House Allyrion was ever weak, however. Its position at the confluence of three rivers granted it access to a year round supply of inexhaustible fresh water, while also granting it an easily defended position. Because of this, many deals and truces were brokered in Godsgrace, overseen by the neutral Allyrions, who usually attempted to interact with their neighbours peacefully. When they did fight, however, they were ruthless; the river's waters made it easy to raise horses, and the Allyrions grew to use their cavalry to great effect, dominating the Greenblood and running down their foes in the open. Historical Members Though the origins of House Allyrion are lost to history, many great men and women have arisen from this lineage and gone on to shape the future of their families, and of Dorne. * Arion Allyrion '- The oldest known member of House Allyrion, more myth than man. Supposedly aided the Children of the Forest in their destruction of the Arm of Dorne, after warring with invaders for decades, and earned the Allyrion words ''No Foe May Pass. * 'Deziel Allyrion '- Deziel the Stonemason built most of Godsgrace during his reign, tearing down the ancient, stout stone tower that had served as his ancestors holdfast and creating a larger and more pleasant fortress. A town grew around the walls, due to it's proximity to the river and the security the fortress provided, and Deziel helped establish it, too. Most of his constructions still stand to this day. * 'Mariah and Myria Allyrion '- The twin sisters that ruled during the time of Aegon's Conquest, they soon became known by many names - none of them polite. Their tactics and battle strategy threw back wave after wave of invaders, denying them the sustenance of the Greenblood and leaving thousands to die of thirst. Myria was slain by an arrow in battle, and Mariah later died when the poleboat she was on was sunk by agents of the Crown; though some smallfolk whisper that she was spirited away by Mother Rhoyne, the Prince of Dorne, or a wandering Greenblood Orphan she had fallen in love with. * '''Ashara Allyrion - A beauty unrivaled, Ashara Allyrion was once the fairest woman in all of Dorne, to the chagrin of the Princess of Dorne. Despite her physical beauty she was also vain, cruel, and incredibly ambitious. She nearly started a revolt against the Martells, hoping to make her nickname - the Princess of the Greenblood - ''actual fact. Unfortunately, she died suspiciously before any plans could come to fruition. * '''Garin Sand '- A Bastard son of the Lord of Godsgrace and an Orphan of the Greenblood, Garin Sand grew to become an unparalleled minstrel. He wrought many songs and performed them all over Dorne, once even going to Kings Landing to sing for a princess. Godsgrace Godsgrace is an ancient fortess built by Deziel Allyrion in centuries past. It rests not far from the joining of three rivers, and boasts a pair of walls - the outer thirty feet high, the inner forty - as well as towers, murderholes, and a dedicated garrison. Outside of the walls lies an unnamed town, large and rich through trade it`s rare proximity to constant freshwater.Travellers from across Dorne stop here, intermingling with the Orphans of the Greenblood, who also make frequent stops in Godsgrace, bringing with them trade goods from Plankytown, as well as song, exotic foods, and a host of other treasures. Current Members * Ywin Allyrion, Lord of Godsgrace * Loreza Sand, Lady of Godsgrace ** Castos Allyrion, The heir to Godsgrace ** Valena Allyrion ** Cyrus Allyrion ** Deziel Allyrion ** Lorella Allyrion Category:Dornish Category:House Allyrion Category:Houses from Dorne